Cherry Tree Dreams
by Jlargent
Summary: When Team Rocket disbanded Jessie did not expect love to blossom between her and a certain Cerulean Gym Leader. I do not own the original story, rated M for Lemon and Transformation. Thanks to AdrianWolve for permission to use her pic as the cover art.


**Cherry Tree Dreams  
Original author: Yuri Fan  
Story rewritten by Jlargent**

 _Me: This is another story that was deleted years ago that I printed off before I joined the community and I acknowledge the previous author that had written this story, now I do not own the original story nor do I own the characters within. Typical disclaimers apply._

Jessie held the radio close to her ear "I repeat, Team Rocket is hereby disbanded. No, it will not come back like last time. I repeat, Team Rocket is…"

James shook his head "Now what are we going to do with our lives? All we are follow orders from the boss. If he isn't around…"

"James, you did this the last time Team Rocket disbanded, they'll get back together. The important thing we have to do is get some powerful Pokémon in the meantime. Then when the boss sees how powerful we have become in his absence he might promote us." Jessie closed her eyes and dreamed about the rewards she knew were given to the upper members of Team Rocket. A life of pure luxury, not a care in the world.

"But where are we going to look? The boss always told us and even then, he didn't know where the really good ones were half the time…" suddenly Jessie got a plan.

"James of all the people, what one group knows where to find some REALLY strong Pokémon?" James thought about it for a second.

"They wouldn't think twice about it, you know how gullible those three are…We could get into their ranks so easily…" Jessie frowned.

"Just don't sabotage anything until Team Rocket gets back together. They could show us Pokémon training spots, connections…" at the last word, James's eyes lit up.

"Yes, we should hold back until Team Rocket comes back."

Several days later…

"You want to WHAT?" Ash couldn't believe his ears.

"We've really changed and we want to apologize for all the trouble we caused. Besides, now that our group is gone we have no reason to do evil, and what better place not to do evil…" Jessie paused.

"Than in the group of Ash and Co." Jessie and James said it together.

"To fight crime!"

"To protect the innocent!"

"Our works entered a new line!"

"We aren't making a cent!"

"For Pokémon, for-" Brock cut them off.

"All right, all right, you can join us. Just no more singing!" Jessie and James smiled. Step 1: Success.

"So, what do you um, do?" Ash looked confused.

"We walk around looking for Pokémon. And we talk to people for more information about them."

"That doesn't rhyme…" Jessie cut James off.

"You mean you don't have a map? A secret hideout? A guide to what Pokémon are powerful?!" Misty shook her head.

"Um, no." to everyone's surprise Jessie and James both shrugged.

"Well okay, we'll go get a room in this town to stay for the night. See you later!" contrary to popular belief, Jessie and James were not a couple, they only pretended to be one because they thought people would stop asking them 'So when are you two going to get together?'

At the hotel room…

"Business is business James, never get involved with someone you work with." Jessie remembered well her conversation with him. When was that? Four years ago? It all seemed like a blur, her life one professional failure after another. All by the hands of that brat and his friends.

"Thinking about wringing his neck again?" James read her like a book. She nodded.

"Seeing them again was harder than I expected. I'll get over it, at least now there is no chance of him screwing us up again. He is on our side now, the gullible fool…"

The next day…

"Pikachu! I choose you!" the small electric mouse came out of its ball and unleashed a powerful lightning blast.

"NOOOO…" Jessie shrieked as her Arbok was KOed "I can't believe I am eighteen years old and I am being shown up by a fourteen-year-old again!" Jessie's brain couldn't take it anymore, this 'training session' was like reliving the past all over again.

Misty walked up to the furious Rocket girl "Let me help you Jessie, you aren't teaching it the right moves. Use this." Jessie was both angry at Misty's insult and shocked at her generosity.

"That's a TM Misty, you are giving this to me?" the fourteen-year-old girl nodded.

"Yes, well it is Earthquake, Ground moves beat Electric types faster than Poison." Jessie quickly wrote this down.

"Thank you…" the words almost stuck in her throat. She felt as if she just ate something awful _This nice stuff is definitely going to take some getting used to…_

Later that day…

"It's right over there! It's destroying the whole village! Help us!" the villager ran in terror as the huge electric Dragon continued to destroy the town.

"POKEMON NUMBER 599. PROBABILITY OF VICTORY OF ASH: 12%, MISTY: 8%, BROCK: 13%, JAMES: 4%, JESSIE: 3%." The automated Pokedex spat out its statistics.

"He's too powerful! We have to use all of our Pokémon at once!" everyone summoned their best monster and sent it after the wild Pokémon. Ash and James's were the first to fall, the Dragon quickly electrocuted them, Misty's Staryu fell third, a victim to another electric attack. Brock's Onyx put up a good fight since it was immune to all electricity so it had an advantage, Jessie told her Pokémon to use a surprise attack.

"Bite!" the snake bit down but it had no effect, as she watched Brock's Onyx finally get defeated she could almost hear Misty's words in her head _"…it is Earthquake, Ground moves beat Electric types faster than Poison."_ She knew it was her only shot "Arbok! Use the new technique!" the ground started to shake and split and the dragon fell through a crack in the earth.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" Jessie could see that Misty was about to fall in as well, she lunged towards the girl eager to save her _What are you doing? You hate her! Let her die!_ Jessie's mind was scolding her _She saved my life from the dragon and she gave me a powerful technique. I owe her something._ Jessie saw the red-haired trainer fall, she quickly put her hands out catching Misty's arm, with a mighty pull, she heaved Misty out of the crack.

"You saved my life." Misty said as the earthquake subsided.

Jessie just smiled "Don't mention it."

3 years later…

Team Rocked still hadn't gotten back together, but Jessie hadn't really thought about that for a long while. In fact, if they did get back together, she doubted if she would join at all. James had also given up on the ides of being a Rocket again, life was good. When they were the "Good Guys" everybody liked them, in fact the "Famous Trio" had been renamed the "Famous Quintet" in honor of Jessie and James who had by now saved the day for the group on countless occasions.

But it was more than that, when they were on Team Rocket, Pokémon was their job. Now, Pokémon was fun, exploring and helping people was their job. The best part of the group was that everyone was friends, Jessie and James never gave a thought to romance, when you had close friends and a mission in life who needs it? They had certainly managed when they were in Team Rocket. They all felt like they could be seven years old again, just walking around and having fun.

But one fateful day that was all about to change…they were trying to find Bill the Pokemanic. Ash, Brock and James searched for him in his house in Jhoto while Misty and Jessie searched for him in his house in Kanto. After defeating the slew of trainers on Nugget Bridge, Misty guided Jessie through the forest of her hometown, as the seventeen-year-old squeezed Jessie's hand. Jessie felt herself blush.

 _Why are you blushing? She has held your hand before…_ but as her mind drifted back to the past, she felt her face get even redder _Why are you thinking of her like that? Snap out of it!_ Jessie shook her head and continued to follow Misty.

"We're almost there…" but as they reached the building, they stopped. Misty sat down near a cherry tree and a small cherry blossom fell down, landing in her hair.

Jessie swallowed hard _Why are you doing this to yourself?_ Jessie looked at Misty _Well she is sweet, kind and beautiful…_ Misty was wearing her hair (Which she had let grow long) down behind her back, she was wearing her tiny shorts and a skimpy top which was so revealing it looked like a large bra.

After seeing Jessie not sitting down Misty sat up "Jessie, I need to talk to you. Actually, I needed to talk to you about three years ago, I know it is the wrong thing to do but I have to tell you." Jessie searched her memory three years ago "Jessie, I don't think we can be friends anymore. I am going to tell Ash that I am leaving the group, it is not fair to ask you to leave…"

Jessie was shocked "What did I do to offend you Misty?" Misty shook her head, Jessie could see that she was trembling slightly.

"It's not what you did Jessie, it's what I did. I fell in love with you, ever since you saved my life that day all I could think about was you. You're so beautiful…" Misty started to cry "I'll go now…" Jessie stopped her before she could turn around, she slowly took off her purple glove (The only thing she kept from Team Rocket) and wiped Misty's tears.

"Don't cry…don't cry." Jessie looked at Misty, her friend, her companion, her teammate. Jessie had to admit she was beautiful, but to love another girl? Jessie was not sure she was ready for that. Then she remembered how wonderful she felt when she saved her, she had an innocent, incorruptible inner beauty. Like a storybook princess. The moment seemed to last forever for them, then Misty slowly leaned forward.

 _Ah, what the hell…_ was the last thought Jessie had before Misty kissed her, Misty could feel the older woman's full lips on her tongue. She slowly pressed her body against Jessie's as she deepened the kiss.

"Hey you! Yes you, the one kissing! Are you Misty the Cerulean Gym Leader?" a young boy with Jhoto accent rudely interrupted the moment. As Misty broke away she felt rage build up inside her.

"Do you know what they call people like you? Pests! That's what! Pests! Yes, I can battle you if that's what you want!" Misty did not want to battle this boy, but she knew by her honor she had to. As Misty and the boy left Jessie stood by the cherry tree, stunned.

 _What the hell just happened? Misty kissed you and you liked it?_ Jessie remembered that sad, longing, worshipping look "Oh my god, I'm falling in love with her." Even as Jessie said out loud, she knew it wasn't true _Not falling. You ARE in love with her. You've probably been in love with her since before, now haven't you? And you didn't even notice while she was suffering with her secret!_ Jessie's mind continued to yell at her. Jessie made her way back through the trees (Without getting lost too badly) to Misty's gym, she walked in time to see the end of the duel.

"Ampharos Thunderbolt!" the Jhoto boy's Pokémon electrocuted Misty's Starmie. The water trainer sighed.

"You win Jhoto boy. Take my badge." As the boy left smiling Jessie walked up to Misty.

"Listen Misty, I need to say something to you. I love you too, I never want to spend another moment away from you." As Misty began to cry again Jessie pulled her into a second embrace. Misty could feel Jessie's large breasts pressing against her own.

(Lemon alert! If you are offended by two women having sex turn back or skip to the end.)

As much as Misty hated to do it, she broke the embrace and ran to the door to the gym and locked it. She didn't want another interruption, Jessie giggled as she heard Misty lock the door, as the red-haired trainer slowly walked towards her she removed her top revealing her B cup breasts. As Jessie saw the younger girl strip she slowly removed her own top, Misty gasped at Jessie's breasts which were much bigger than her own. In fact, they were the biggest she had ever seen.

"They're so big…" Misty was gasping in arousal "And so are your nipples…" Misty slowly leaned down and started to slowly suck on one of Jessie's large, pink, nipples. Jessie moaned with pleasure, she was enjoying this very much, but she wanted to give Misty happiness first. She stopped Misty and they both removed the rest of their clothing.

"You like big nipples?" Misty nodded.

"Uh-huh…" Jessie lowered her own face to Misty's breasts and wrapped her mouth on the right nipple. Jessie pulled her head back until the nipple popped out of her mouth and moved back into position, after doing this once she could see the nipple becoming quite hard, she slowly did the same to the other one and Misty moaned when it popped out of her mouth.

"Lie down." Misty obeyed the lusty girl's command. Jessie sat down next to her and started to use her thumb and forefinger to make tiny circles as she rubbed Misty's nipples, as Misty gasped with delight Jessie politely asked "How far do you want me to go Misty?" between gasps Misty managed to speak a little.

"If you don't make love to me *gasp* I'll die Jessie!" Misty felt her body ache with desire as Jessie's fingers continued to pleasure her, she started to tremble. Jessie leaned over Misty and moved her right hand down, as Misty pulled her in close Jessie gently brushed her hand against Misty's longing womanhood. Misty pulled Jessie closer and felt her body go stiff, as she rode out the orgasm Jessie was amazed.

 _She was that aroused? Wow, she really wanted it to be able to come after being rubbed once like that…_ she thought.

"I'm sorry Jessie." Jessie shook her head.

"Nothing to be sorry about my princess." Misty thought she hadn't heard her right.

"What did you call me? "My Princess"?" Jessie realized that she hadn't meant for it to slip out.

"I won't do it again, sorry…"

"Actually, Jessie I like it…" Jessie smiled.

"Call me Jessica." Misty giggled.

"Okay…Jessica." Jessie slowly got on top of Misty and put her weight down.

"Mmmm…" Misty relished the feeling of Jessie's warm, large nipples pressed against her own. Jessie deeply kissed Misty and began to slowly grind her hips up and down, she could feel her body becoming warmer. After a few more minutes Jessie broke the kiss "Lie down Jessica." Jessie slowly obeyed wondering if Misty knew any tricks up her sleeve. Misty slowly began to fondle Jessie's glorious breasts enjoying the sound of Jessie's quiet moans, then she slowly got on top of Jessie and gently suckled her nipple. It was very slow but Misty began to suck harder and harder, Jessie felt waves of electricity wash over her.

Misty knew that Jessie was ready for more, she slowly slid her hand under her hips while she continued to suckle. As she let two fingers slowly slide into Jessie the older woman screamed, Misty slowly moved her fingers up and down "Harder! Harder!" Jessie screamed for more, Misty obeyed and pushed her fingers in faster and harder "Just like that, my princess, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop…" Misty could feel Jessie's pleasure button and pinched it hard between her fingers "AHHHHHH!" Jessie screamed and arched her back as she exploded with her orgasm. As she rode out her afterglow, Misty just stared at her.

"I love you so much, you're so wonderful." She kissed Jessie on the forehead.

"I love you too my princes." Misty slowly put her bra and underwear back on.

"I wish my body was more like yours. Your wide, womanly hips, your large breasts. Your big, pink, nipples…" Jessie smiled.

"You can, do you think I was born with a body this good?" Misty nodded "Nope, it's all thanks to drinking one of these." Jessie held up a small bottle with the words "Moomoo Milk." On it "It is very high on hormones, it will change you forever." Misty grabbed the bottle.

"Give me that!" she quickly swallowed the whole bottle, Jessie gasped.

"No! Not the whole thing! I only drank one third of the bottle!" Misty looked down at her transforming body. She saw her breasts growing and growing until they burst out of her bra and continued to grow after that, she could feel her tiny shoulders slowly start to broaden a little to accompany the heavier load, her hips began to widen as well eventually bursting out of her underwear and growing past the size of Jessie's already very womanly hips. She stared at her breasts again, they were still growing. Soon her boobs became even larger than Jessie's and then they grew after that, then she saw the best part as her breasts slowly stopped growing and her hips slowly stopped getting wider, she saw them. She now had incredibly large, pink nipples.

"Oh my god yes! Oh that was so wonderful! It was so great to watch and it felt so good!" Jessie was in a stupor staring at Misty's insanely attractive body practically drooling.

"Misty, you have no idea how turned on I am right now." She stared at the formerly small, petite girl with amazement. She slowly leaned forward to lick at Misty's incredibly large and sexy breasts, Misty slowly laid down and moaned with pleasure as Jessie continued to feast. Jessie wrapped her small mouth around one of Misty's large nipples "I thought mine were big…" Jessie started to suckle, the taste of the pink flesh was wonderful, and Misty could feel the pleasure of the suckling tenfold, she loudly moaned in rhythm to the sucking.

Soon Misty got on top of Jessie and started to deeply kiss her, Jessie found it ironic that just a few hours ago they had been in the exact same position, but she had been on top, Jessie decided she liked it better from where she was now. As Misty started to grind her very womanly hips on Jessie's she could feel herself growing warmer, as the two pairs of large breasts pushed together they could feel their nipples growing hard on each other. Misty could feel an orgasm building up inside her as well, she loved the feeling of her new body. It was so sexy and wonderful and it was great when she pinned Jessie down. Misty and Jessie deepened their kiss as both of their orgasms came near, they broke the kiss and yell in passion as the simultaneously climaxed.

(End Lemon! Now onto the end!)

After they both got their breath back Jessie whispered "I love you Misty, and I meant it. I never want to be without you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too and I never want to be without you either. And thank you for letting me have this." At the word 'this' Misty gently pressed her feminine body down on Jessie's resulting in the pink haired girl to gasp in delight. Misty slowly started to get up.

"Don't get up my princess, I want you to sleep on me…" Misty smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that Jessica." Misty got back on top of Jessie and the two lovers went to sleep.

The End.

 _Me: Yeah, I know Meowth wasn't in it and it was never explained why. Anyway, I have at least a couple more stories before I return to my SWAT Kats story, speaking of which there's a poll that's going on for it. If you're interested please vote in it. Until next story..._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
